Aiko trilogy
by TokiDoki
Summary: Theres a new girl from japan, and she seems to hate Dib and despise Zim. But is Aiko the only one powerful enough to save earth and destroy Irk? Well, Im not going to tell you, so you'll have to read!
1. Default Chapter

" Aiko: The new girl"  
  
Dib sat at his desk, playing with a pencil. Mrs. Bitters went on with her teaching lesson, and Zim was scheming. Zim was a green alien if you didn't know, and Dib was Zim's rival, and man did Dib have weird hair. The door slammed open, and a girl about Dib's age appeared in the doorway. She stared up at Mrs. Bitters with a fiery look in her eyes. "Hello. I am the new exchange student from Japan. My name is Aiko." The girl paused to take a look around the room. She turned her head back to Mrs. Bitters. "I'll be joining your class." Aiko took a seat in the back.  
  
Dib stared at Aiko. She was busy doing something. "What if she is an alien, too?" Dib wondered. Aiko was tall. She had short blue hair and dark eyes. She wore a simple black dress with a bikini top on the top. And she had two spiky bracelets on her wrists and one spiky choker. She had a skull hair clip, which she had taken off to scratch something into her desktop. "She looks normal enough to me." Dib said. He shrugged and started to draw a picture. Zim was suspicious. "She looks like a fighter. I could use her. Maybe I could get her to be on my side and together... we could take over earth..." Zim thought.  
  
Aiko looked up at Zim and glared at him. He turned to the board.  
  
Gaz clicked away at the gameslave. "C'mon vampire piggy... get outta my WAY!" she said fiercely. Dib just stared at her. Then he went back to Zim but someone was blocking his way. She mumbled something in Japanese. Dib looked up to see Aiko staring down at him. "Yes?" He asked, nervously. Gaz looked up. "Oh, hey Aiko, c'mon over here!" Gaz called. Aiko walked over to Gaz and sat next to her. "You're friends with my sister?" Dib asked. "NO, I'm just sitting next to her for the helk of it." Aiko replied. Dib guessed she liked sarcasm. Aiko frowned as she saw Zim approaching. Zim grabbed her arm and dragged her to his empty table. "I want you to help me destroy Earth." Zim said clearly. Aiko gritted her teeth. "Shut up, Zim. I'm not destroying Earth. I know what YOU did. You shall paaay. Why do you think I'm even visiting here? Because of you! So if you think I'm going to help a murderer, I think not." Aiko said. She stood up and walked over to Gaz.  
  
Zim was puzzled. Dib had over heard them. "Why did you turn him down? Why?" Dib asked. "Personal reasons." Aiko said. She noticed a drawing of a piggy next to Gaz. ".Kawii, who drew?" She said. Gaz pointed to herself. "I did." "Kewl" She said. Aiko seemed like a miserable girl, because she simply was.  
  
That day, Aiko snuck out of class to get a good look around the skool. Zim followed her. He grabbed her and held her up against the wall. "Why won't you help we you little Earth thing?" He asked. Aiko wasn't like most girls, she had a gift. Zim noticed his hands felt as if they were on fire. He let go of her. "IT BURNSSS!" He cried. Aiko began to glow and her eyes glowed red. She looked like she was standing on an air vent, with her dress blowing and her hair blowing. Zim backed away. "What are you doing?" He asked. She just stood there, silenced. Then she grabbed a chair and started to chase Zim with it. Zim crawled up to the ceiling with his spider legs. "Ha, stupid human thing! You can't get me now! Blah blah! You can't fly or climb because you're an earth monkey! HAHAHA!" Zim laughed. Aiko levitated to Zim's height. Aiko raised the chair and BAM! She hit Zim with it and he was knocked out. Aiko watched Zim fall down. She turned back to a normal looking little girl ( if  
that is what you want to call her) and she went back to her class room.  
  
( uh...this is only chapter one! MUAHAHA!) 


	2. 

"Aiko: The horrifying history"  
  
Zim woke up to find himself in the dark hallways of skool. He had woken up 7 hours later, at 9:00. He rubbed his head, and stood up. He heard footsteps. "Human!" He called. He stormed after the footsteps he heard. Something tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around the see who it was. "What?!" He asked. Nothing was there. He couldn't see, but he didn't feel anyone there either. His teeth chattered. "I'm getting out!" He announced. He nervously walked out of skool and to his house.  
  
Aiko gloomily walked the streets. She had to pick a host family for her, but no one seemed to want her. Who would? Her spiky, short blue hair and her piercing purple eyes, I think I might've be scared, too. With her hands in her pockets, she headed off down the block. Back in Japan, Aiko's father was a successful businessman. Aiko's mother... well, you will learn about her later. Aiko used to be friends with Tak, who she met along time ago. Her best friend, Noodle, from the band `Gorrilaz', was away at work and Aiko was lonely. She caught her reflection in broken glass window. Her face was pale; it hardly had any color at all. Her purple eyes stared back at her. Aiko sighed and walked away. Then, BAM! Aiko found herself laying face down in the street. She got up and rubbed the blood off of her face. Zim was laying a few feet away from her, he was coming about, too. She growled at him. "You hardly even know what you did." She said, She got up and dusted off her blood-streaked  
dress. (She had landed in a pile of broken glass) Zim glared at her. "I did not do anything to you!" He said. Aiko frowned. "That's a lie, and you know it!" Aiko said, coldly. Zim now looked confused. "I have no idea what I did. Tell me." Zim ordered. Aiko cleared her throat.  
  
"A long time ago, when I was only a little girl, I was in a space ship with my mom, Mai. We were going on a secret mission, only rich people got to go on." Aiko paused. Zim was still there. "Anyways, we saw Irk. Irk... yes. But I saw these little space ships things shooting at us, and I saw you in one. And you hit the window my mom and I were sitting at. My mom didn't make it, she was killed instantly. I some how was shot down to another planet. And that's why I'm different. Soon, maybe a month after my father gave up hope about my mother and I, I suddenly appeared on his door step, a little 5 year old with a big story. But no one knows." Aiko said. " I remember you!" Zim said angrily. Zim started to chase after Aiko, she knew too much. Aiko ran to the nearest house. She banged on the door 5 times. Dib opened the door. "What is it? Mysterious Mysteries is almost on!" Dib said. Then he noticed the rushed looking Aiko standing before him. "Dib, you have to let me in. Zim is  
chasing me." Aiko said. She looked back to see a murderous alien with a gun in his hand. Aiko began to plead. "Please, Dib." Aiko begged. Dib stepped to the side and Aiko stepped in/ She slammed the door behind her. "Why are you here?" Dib said. Aiko paid no attention. She stared at Zim who was clawing at the window. Then Zim pointed the gun at the window and he pulled the trigger.  
  
(Ha! I get you here at cliff hanger. Does Zim kill them? HUHUH? Well there will be another chapter. ^_^) 


	3. 

"Frozen in time."  
  
Instead of a regular bullet coming out and smashing through Aiko's head, something other than that happened. An Icy colored pellet shot at her, and made her frozen. Actually, the whole entire room had two layers of Thick ice over them, even Dib and Gaz. Aiko had had her eyes closed, waiting to be shot but she was still conscious. She could tell Dib and Gaz were un-conscious, though. She couldn't even blink, she couldn't get her eyes open. It was hard to breathe most of all. She thought she'd get hypothermia, and that's really scary. She tried with all of her strength to open her eyes, and alas, they opened, making a large crack across the ice covering Aiko's head. "Ok, now…I have to get my hands moving or move my head because it's nearer to the crack" She thought. She growled. The cold was nice, but not when you were an ice-cube. She tilted her head with all of her might, and the crack grew larger and larger.  
  
Zim stepped in, and walked over to Dib. "Oh Dib, in only a few minutes you'll be dead, dead, dead!" Zim bellowed. Dib had a look of surprise/ vengeance on his face. Zim passed Aiko. "Oh miss Aiko, it's nice to see you. However, I have won this time. Soon you and your stupid fellow humans will be completely dead." Zim said as he ran his fingers across the glassy- ice covering her face. "That's strange…It looks like you just blinked…" He said. He shook his head. "Nah, she couldn't have" He reassured him-self.  
  
Aiko had heard every word he said. If she didn't get out of there, she'd be dead. Dib and Gaz would die faster, though. Aiko kept wiggling her head until the crack crept down to her hands. She began to move her hands while watching a blurry vision of Zim trot around the room; poking the couch and laughing like an idiot to himself. She broke some of the ice, and saw it shatter to the ground. Zim stopped. "I'm going into the kitchen to smash stuff!" He announced. Aiko finally got out of the icy cocoon and slid over to Dib. She began to pound her fists on the ice. It started to crack, and soon Dib was alive, un-conscious on the couch. She worked her way over to Gaz and freed her, too. Gaz was awake, this time, unlike her brother. "I'm alive" She muttered. Dib bolted up. He began to shiver uncontrollably. "Stop." Aiko said, His teeth chattered. She hid him and Gaz under the couch. "Stay here, and don't make a sound." Aiko said. She slid herself under with them. "In case her comes and decides to look under here, stick to the top of the couch. It'll be safe" She said. Aiko got up and waved goodbye to her new friends. She climbed out of the window and landed on the ground with a thud. Aiko took an old bicycle and peddled up to a safe place. She rolled down three roads, and down one hill and up another and then finally she found a place- the cemetery. Ok, ok, so its not my idea for a safe haven either but try telling that to her. The entire graveyard was covered with a heavy, misty fog. Aiko shivered from the coldness, but she climbed up to a grave. "In memory of Miz Membrane" Aiko read aloud. That last name was so familiar… "Miz was mother of 2 young children, but left us abruptly with no warning. May she rest in peace." Aiko continued. Aiko reached for a flower out of her pocket and placed it upon the grave. She got up, because of the creepy noises and quakes coming from the ground. " Maybe the dead people are rising!" Aiko said. She laughed to herself. "Yeah right" She said. But then a figure appeared, and it walked toward her. It was……………………………………………………………………………………………………………. Zim. He took a piece of machinery out of his pocket, smirked pointed it to the ground and turned a knob. The ground shook and Aiko shook, too, with every breath she took. Then, a decrepit hand popped up from the ground and took hold of aiko's ankle and started to pull her. Apparently, the guy's name was Harold. However, Harold wasn't Aiko's only problem, she realized, as she saw the other hands coming up, too..  
  
  
  
(Ok. So…she how it plays out. Please review. Meow." 


	4. once upon a fiery planet

"Once upon a fiery planet"  
  
Aiko's legs were being dragged downward, deep into the ground. She just stood there, helpless. However, that was only to fool Zim, that stupid laughing alien. Aiko was mad. She was really mad. Zim killed her mother, almost killed her, Gaz and Dib, and he forced her to go into Dib's household. That was enough for Aiko to unleash her true power. She was now up to her neck in dirt, still being pulled deeper and deeper into the ground. Zim was getting suspicious. "Why aren't you screaming? Why aren't you flailing you arms frantically in an attempt to get out?" Zim asked. "Fine. You want a scream, you'll get one." Aiko said, bitterly. She sucked in all her breath. Zim snickered. Then Aiko let out the loudest scream ever. One loud enough to make someone go deaf. The house across the street's windows shattered, sending pieces of glass flying everywhere. Zim covered his ears, but that was no help. Aiko continued to scream, and the cars lined up next to the sidewalk had their windows shattered into pieces, too. Even the dead people retreated. Their dry, wrinkly and discolored hands went back to where they belonged- six feet under. Aiko stopped to scream and wiggled her body to the surface, again.  
  
But, as she walked by Zim, he grabbed her ankle and she tripped and fell into an open grave. That's when she blacked out.  
  
Every thing was in black and white, and it was a little blurry. Aiko rubbed her eyes. She wasn't in the cemetery. Though, this place was so familiar. It was icy, very pretty, too. There were chunks of rock and ice sticking up from the ground. Aiko began to see in color. She looked at the sky and noticed another planet with a flag she remembered… the Irken flag. Now she remembered where she was! It was the planet where she landed!! She walked toward the castle made of crystal, she was there before. The doors opened, to let her in. She went to see Queen Pix. Pix was Aiko's friend, being only 13 years old, now. Aiko reached Pix's royal room and waved. "Why am I here?" She asked. "Oh, but you are not. It's your soul. The real you is back in the cemetery stuck with Zim" Pix said, sadly. "Well, why Is my soul here?" Aiko asked, getting a little annoyed at how right Pix always had to be. "I think you should know something." Pix said. She pressed a button and a screen came down. The room went dark, and Aiko sat on the arm of the throne ( trying not to slip, it was made of ice, too!). It was Japan's news. "Successful Businessman, Lei Kawakubo was found dead in his mansion last night. Apparently, someone another country killed him. His 12- year-old daughter, Aiko Kawakubo, is in America, participating in an exchange student program. Aiko and her mother had disappeared in space, but Aiko was the only passenger who returned and everyone else was killed. Maybe this event is linked to this poor man's murder." The reporter said. The room went light again and the screen rolled up. "Zim…" Aiko said. "Yes, you are correct. Zim killed your father last night" Pix said slowly. "I'm afraid to say Zim is trying to get rid of the entire Kawakubo family. He has already ventured off to kill your other family members." Pix said. "We…we have to stop him!" Aiko said, stamping her foot. Some of the ice cracked beneath her. "Yes, but remember, my power is limited. I don't think my parents would allow me to go and help you. But it's worth a shot." Pix said. There was a loud cracking noise. Pix turned to see a crack running up the side of the ice wall. Then, it began to rumble. "It's gonna fall!" Aiko screamed. They fled to the door but found that they were locked in…  
  
(ok. Come back for more I tell ya. And you Aiko lady, DON'T BE MAAAAAD!) 


End file.
